


wildest imagination

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Sneaky masturbation, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling neglected, Laurie calls Dan and lets her mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wildest imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in the back of my head for a while, so here it is. Fresh porn, hot off the presses.

Calling other men as an attempt to get what she wanted was a cheap trick, but so was everything else she picked up from her mother. Sure, her mother never actually went through with calling whoever she threatened to call back when she and Larry fought, and she never knew that little Laurie was listening to the argument, but it was still something she had picked up nonetheless. Sadly, it never seemed to work on Jon.

  
It was a last resort that she often had to resort to because nothing seemed to work on Jon, and he would get so distracted sometimes that he could not be bothered to even notice that she needed him. And sure, she might be a bit needier than other women, but she realized that there were times that she was being perfectly reasonable in her demands and he still did not give in. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, it was just that everything was very different for him and she would never be able to understand just how different it was. Still, she wished he could try to understand her more often so that she would not find herself in these situations so much.

  
"Well, if you're busy I guess I'll just go make a phone call or something," she said. There was no need for her to announce it other than to let him know she was seeking attention elsewhere, but still he did not react. "I'm going to call Dan."

  
Jon was too far gone to even bother with a simple acknowledgment and Laurie huffed as she left the room. She was thirty; she had been with Jon for nearly fifteen years, and it seemed that he got more difficult every day. She tried to ignore their problems, because she felt like being with someone for that long had to count for something, but it was hard for her.

  
For a moment, she considered not actually calling anyone. Obviously Jon didn't care either way, so there was no point in doing anything if it wouldn't accomplish her goal. But she was lonely, and she hadn't talked to Dan in a while, and it wasn't like she knew many people. She picked up the phone and dialed the number he had given her a while before, and waited for him to answer.

“Hello, this is Dan Dreiberg,” he said.

“Dan? Hey, it's Laurie Juspeczyk,” she replied, already feeling better just hearing someone else's voice.

“Laurie!” He sounded pleasantly surprised. “How are you? It's been a such a long time!” They went through the basic greetings and pleasantries, and she tried to keep her own life as vague and happy-sounding as possible. Just because things were not as good as they could be did not mean that she wanted to let anyone in on that yet.

Soon enough, she managed to turn the conversation around to focus on Dan, and he set off, talking about his life and what he had been doing since the last time they spoke. She didn't understand the things he talked about anymore than she understood the things Jon talked about, but listening to him was better than being alone and his voice had so much excitement in it, a sharp contrast to Jon's monotone that nearly put her to sleep sometimes.

But his voice wasn't always bad. When they were in bed and he told her how beautiful he found her, it drove her crazy just how calm he sounded about it all. Thinking about that made her wonder how Dan sounded in the bedroom and she flushed, realizing just how inappropriate that thought was. Dan was her friend and she was with Jon- thinking about the former in a setting that belonged to the latter wasn't something she should be doing and she knew it. Still, she had been in the mood before Jon had turned her down, and now she had stirred those feelings back up just by thinking about how Dan would sound if she was fucking him.

She rubbed her thighs together and gave a half-thought out reply to whatever it was he said. Dan would be a gentle lover, that much was obvious. He would do whatever it took to please her, no matter what she demanded of him, and he would treat her like she was the most important woman in the world while he did it. Jon had always made her feel that way in the beginning, but lately, she would start to wonder if his mind were elsewhere and that would ruin the effect.

Would Dan's mind wander? She didn't think it would, she thought he seemed the type to not be able to help being fully focused on her while he caressed her and placed kisses all over her body. It'd be odd to not feel the spark of Jon's strange flesh, but she didn't think that would be a bad thing. She was somewhat accustomed to human touch, after all, and she slipped a hand under the waistband of her pants while Dan chattered on, completely unaware.

Yes, his hands would feel somewhat like hers, but not entirely. Hers weren't exactly delicate anymore, after all the fighting she'd done, but his would be rougher from the years of working on gadgets, and they'd be bigger than hers. He'd be so gentle, though, that she would almost wish for him not to be, but gentle wasn't bad. Jon was nothing but gentle with her, because he had the ability to make it perfect, but Dan might fumble, might hurt her on accident. She stroked her clit and decided that she wouldn't mind if it took him some time to get into the rhythm of things.

It was difficult to keep her breathing level, to keep from making any noise that let Dan know what she was doing, and that made the experience all the better for her. The fact that he had no idea what she was doing on spurred her on, and she continued her mental comparison.

Really, the only way to draw a true comparison would be to have them at the same time, side by side. She had never really thought about being with two men at once, and though the thought was a little weird to her, she figured it was understandable in a situation with two men so incredibly different. When they started out, she would want them to switch off.

She would want to kiss Jon first, slow and passionate and steady like always, and then she would let Dan kiss her, in the clumsy, sweet way she imagined he would want to start things. Once he got used to it, though, he would show her a passion entirely different from what she was used to with Jon, something heated and almost demanding, but that word didn't sound quite right to her.

His voice would grow deeper than it was on the phone now, husky with the lust she had drawn out of him. But he would have to stand aside as Jon laid her back and rested his face between her legs. Him eating her out really didn't feel much different than when he touched her or fucked her- even his tongue had the same foreign, electric sensation that she loved from him, but it did sometimes bother her that she could not get a different sensation.

Dan would take his turn and the confidence she had brought out in him would fade for a moment, he would start just as sweet and gentle as his kiss, but it would not take long for him to get into the swing of things. His mouth would be hot and wet and it would be the best thing she had ever felt in her life. There would be nothing electric about the tongue that worked inside of her, but that would still be the only word that came to mind to describe how he made her feel.

Dan would not stop until she came, and then she would be ready to have them both simultaneously. Jon didn't need anything special from her, and though she had blown him a few times, it had felt so pointless that she had given up offering, but that would not be the case for Dan and after doing so good for her, she wouldn't be able to resist the chance to do something for him.

So Jon would be the one to fuck her, just as she was used to, and he would support her from one side while Dan supported her from the other, holding her in such a way that Jon could press into her and she could wrap her lips around Dan's cock. She let out a soft gasp at the thought and the real Dan asked her if everything was okay.

“Yeah,” she lied breathlessly. “Yeah, I just thought...I just thought I saw a spider, but I didn't. It was just some fuzz.”

Dan believed her lie and kept on talking, and she went back to touching herself while she resumed her fantasy. Jon would thrust into her with steady, rhythmic motions that would push her forward onto Dan, forcing his cock deeper into her throat. Dan would moan so loudly and desperately that it would have been cute had she not been too caught up to consider that. He would be getting close and so would she and Jon would keep it up, a stoic contrast to their excitement.

She'd never swallowed before so she didn't really know if she would like it or what it would feel like, but she imagined that it would feel good to have Dan come into her mouth and to feel the warm fluid slide down her throat. And hearing him cry out with his orgasm would push her to hers and Jon would keep a tight hold on her to make sure she did not fall should Dan lose the ability to stand.

And it was hard to keep quiet as she really reached her climax, but she bit her own lip hard to silence the whimpers and moans that threatened to spill out as she pulsed around her fingers. This time, Dan was so caught up telling her about something he was working on that he did not even notice the slight noises that she was unable to repress, and he was none the wiser to the fact that she had just gotten off while they were on the phone.

Soon enough, their conversation would wind down and they would both hang up and go about their separate lives, but the call had been more satisfactory than he would ever know. Perhaps she had not gotten what she had wanted with Jon, but she felt so much better now. Calling other men had been a cheap trick to get what she wanted, but this time, it had worked out rather well.

 


End file.
